Miroirs
by Aelane
Summary: Série de petites histoires sur Harry, Draco, Severus, Ginny, Albus, Luna, Walden, Mondingus, Kingsley, Ollivander, etc., où reflets, doubles et quiproquos mènent la danse. - certaines histoires sont pre.t.6, d'autres post.t.6, d'autres post.t.7 -
1. Revanche

Auteur : Aélane  
**Titre** : _Miroirs_, oneshot n°1 « Revanche »  
**Genre** : angst / humour / psychotique

**Spoilers** : _Harry Potter_ **t. 1 à 5 **(texte écrit avant la parution du t.6, ne le prend donc pas en compte ni lui ni le 7)  
_Disclaimer_ : tout est à J.K.R., je ne fais qu'expérimenter avec ses personnages et son univers

**Résumé** : une blague tournant mal ou ce qui n'est jamais arrivé quelque part pendant le **t.5**  
**Note de l'auteur** : Je veux un Retourneur de Temps ! Merci sinon à Delphine, Maria et Dilly pour leurs corrections fructueuses.

O'o'O'o'O

o'O'o'O'o

_Revanche_

C'était Harry qui avait trouvé le premier élément dans une salle de la Tour Nord en arpentant de nuit un Poudlard désert, mais c'était Fred, ou George, qui avait eu L'Idée.

Ils avaient planifié ensuite leur revanche à plusieurs : Hermione trouva les sorts pour falsifier la plume à papote ; Lavande se proposa de retarder Pansy Parkinson à la sortie de la réunion des préfets, en lui montrant les nus peints par Dean ; Ron, lui, pensa pouvoir retenir Hannah Abbott en lui demandant comment faisaient les préfets de Poufsouffle pour savoir quand ôter des points ; Neville fournit le gros cadenas que sa grand-mère lui avait donné pour garder ses affaires en sécurité ; Luna décida de simuler une crise de bizarrerie aiguë sous le nez de Cho Chang pour l'obliger à l'emmener à l'infirmerie ; les jumeaux mirent au point l'ouverture automatique du dit cadenas à jour et heure fixes, ainsi que les sorts de Dissimulation autour de l'armoire ; Ginny écrivit la lettre ; et Seamus jura pouvoir se débrouiller pour détourner la ronde d'Ernie MacMillan de la tour Nord en flattant auparavant sa paranoïa, après tout, le Mangemort Sirius Black avait été enfermé là-bas !

Après avoir laissé l'armoire cadenassée à triple tour plusieurs jours, les comploteurs, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés à distraire les préfets, se mirent en planque dans la salle de classe inusitée, dissimulés sous la Cape de Harry, agrandie par les soins d'Hermione, attendant que leur proie entre.

« Pourquoi pas... » avait pensé Harry devant l'effervescence enjouée de ses camarades. Ils ne pourraient tous qu'en retirer un avantage précieux : après le coup du match de Quidditch, les Gryffondor avaient bien mérité le droit de se venger, de ridiculiser maintenant cette baudruche remplie de suffisance, de rire à gorge déployée à ses dépens ; et, plus tard, après Poudlard, lorsqu'au détours des ruelles il devra affronter la nuit pendant les raids de Mangemorts, connaître alors la peur intime de Draco Malefoy ne sera peut-être pas inutile…

Tout se déroula à merveille : Malefoy arriva à l'heure au faux rendez-vous fixé par la lettre contrefaisant l'écriture de Pansy, seul, s'offrant de lui-même à l'Épouvantard.

L'adolescent essaya de fuir, de reculer, de ne pas regarder la chose noire vociférant silencieusement, en vain. La bête magique, affamée, se transforma aussitôt.

Malefoy, comme paralysé, fixa pendant de longues minutes indicibles un Draco aux yeux terrifiés et larmoyants.

C'était juste ça la plus grande frayeur de Malefoy ! Harry entendit Ginny étouffer derrière ses deux mains les rires qui le menaçaient lui aussi dangereusement. Quand finalement les deux garçons bougèrent de concert, comme s'ils étaient le miroir l'un de l'autre, pour retirer lentement leur baguette de leurs robes jumelles, Harry ne se sentit plus de joie : non seulement l'arrogant Serpentard craignait de n'être qu'un bébé pleurnicheur apeuré, mais en plus il allait devoir se ridiculiser lui-même ! C'était la plus géniale idée qu'ils aient jamais eue !

Il ne reconnut la lueur verte que trop tard. Une Hermione tremblante se serra en silence contre lui, et Harry se demanda brièvement si elle, Fred, George, Ginny, allaient désormais pouvoir voir eux aussi les sombrals. Est-ce que ça comptait, un simple Épouvantard ?

Le Serpentard grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à « imbécile » pour la conscience de Harry, puis poussa légèrement du pied le cadavre en tremblant, avant de le transformer d'un simple mouvement de baguette en une chaussette qu'il saisit du bout des doigts et jeta par la fenêtre. Il sortit aussitôt, à peine plus pâle, toujours aussi anguleux, les lèvres aussi pincées que jamais. La porte claqua derrière lui dans un silence de mort.

Après, bien après, quand ils furent tous bien au chaud dans leur Salle commune, racontant aux autres la scène, les jumeaux eux-mêmes n'arrivaient toujours pas à en rire. Ron jura ses grands enchanteurs que ce sale fureteur de Malefoy avait sûrement dit « Imbéciles », oui, au pluriel, avec un S à la fin : il avait dû les voir (est-ce qu'agrandir la Cape n'avait pas altéré ses propriétés ?) et s'était moqué d'eux de bout en bout. Hermione ne le contredit pas ; néanmoins, Harry la vit écrire le soir même un hibou à ses parents afin qu'ils lui envoient un livre moldu sur la Pulsion de Mort. Elle le fit lire ensuite à Luna. Nul ne s'approcha seul de Malefoy pendant des semaines.

Harry, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, quand il errait seul, la nuit, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ce qu'il verrait si ils attiraient la prochaine fois le Serpentard devant le miroir du Rised.

FIN.


	2. Tabula rasa

Auteur : Aélane  
Titre : _Tabula rasa_  
Genre : mini-fic (ou drabble) écrite pour Dreyd ; général/angst/instrospection ; oneshot  
Rating : PG, je suppose.  
Disclaimer : tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi.

Note : Merci à Catia pour ses remarques.

**SPOILERS pour le tome 6 de Harry Potter. **

_  
Cette ficlette prend place juste après la fin du tome 6.  
(Edit : ce texte a été écrit avant la parution du tome 7)  
_

Résumé : De retour auprès de Voldemort, Severus Snape se refuse à céder à la nostalgie.

O'o'O'o'O'o'O

oOoOoO

O'o'O

« Ne seriez-vous point quelque peu nostalgique, mon cher Severus ? »

Severus Snape se retourna lentement sans tressaillir. Il ne dissimula ses pensées que par pure habitude. Il avait essayé de les celer, plutôt piteusement, jadis ; et il avait tressailli, jadis, quand la voix susurrante lui avait posé la même question saugrenue, devant le même tableau, avec les mêmes cris étranglés des _Inferi_ aux âmes absentes hurlant sous la même fenêtre.

« Moi, aussi, moi aussi. Enfin, Poudlard n'est plus sien. Enfin… »  
Le reste du discours se perdit dans des sifflements stridents, cela seul était nouveau. Le Maître ès potions se détourna à nouveau vers les collines boisées que le soleil de septembre paraît d'écarlate. Poudlard était là-bas, à une quarantaine de milles, ses portes fermées, ses élèves renvoyés, son directeur mort cette fois-ci, sans maître.

Nostalgique de quoi ? De cet endroit ? De ses appartements pouilleux dans des souterrains humides ? De ces années minables passées à être le souffre-douleur de tout le monde avant d'enseigner à ces mêmes chiards atterrants ? De ces petits monstres incultes qui le détestaient comme on l'avait toujours détesté ? De ses soi-disant collègues qui le craignaient autant qu'ils le plaignaient dans son dos ? Du portrait craché de James Potter le méprisant du regard, le regard vert de sa mère ? De sa trahison, ses trahisons ? Rien ne le retenait à Poudlard. Rien ne l'y avait jamais retenu. Il ne regrettait pas Poudlard. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Et il ne regrettait rien. Ni Albus, ni James, ni même Lily. Rien. Son âme était vide. Elle devait être vide.

Sauf que… Cet enfant qui avait quitté le vieux château, jadis, heureux de le fuir, heureux de ne plus jamais avoir à croiser son humiliation chaque jour, heureux de ne plus avoir à côtoyer ces pitoyables excuses d'humanité, heureux comme jamais, plein d'amertume, plein d'espoirs. L'enfant qui avait été trop idiot ou trop fier pour discerner ceux qui l'avaient vraiment aimé. Cet enfant ne voulait pas le quitter, il refusait de disparaître.

« Sa Seigneurie sait que je n'ai pas pour habitude de vivre dans le regret », finit-il par dire, d'une voix plus dure qu'autrefois. Tom Riddle y vivait, lui aussi, dans les brumes de ses souvenirs. Il le savait bien, il l'avait vu dans la Pensine : Albus Dumbledore y avait veillé.

Et ils jouaient tous les deux à faire semblant, Tom comme lui. _Ni passé, ni avenir. Il n'y avait que le présent, un immortel et infini, qu'ils allaient modeler à leur image_. C'était la réponse qu'il avait eue, jadis, celle qui lui avait fait lever des yeux émerveillés vers Lord Voldemort. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondait pas. Aujourd'hui il ne répondait pas. Avait-il fini de rejouer ce dialogue du passé ? L'audience était-elle terminée ?

Il dévisagea le maître des Mangemorts d'un œil froid, le dos droit. L'obséquiosité, c'était bon pour Lucius. Pas pour lui. Jamais. Lui, il était… il était « spécial », aux yeux de Tom Jedusor. _Son sale petit favori_, comme l'avait surnommé avec envie Bellatrix. Il l'avait été, il l'était toujours, peut-être encore plus maintenant qu'autrefois. Il en avait été flatté, content, si heureux, jadis.

Il avait mis du temps à comprendre que ce n'était pas lui que Tom aimait. Tellement de temps. Voldemort avait juste aperçu dans le Prince au sang-mêlé son frère, son double, lui-même : il ne l'avait jamais vu, lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus Snape.

Et même cela, cette sinistre erreur de jeunesse, il ne la regrettait pas. Il n'osait pas. Il s'écroulerait. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Oui, nous savons, cher Severus, nous savons… »

Le rire strident du Prince des Ténèbres emplit la pièce.

FIN


	3. Bonbons

Auteur : Aélane  
**Titre** : Bonbons  
_Disclaimer_ : L'univers de Harry Potter est la création de J.K.Rowling et lui appartient. Les oeuvres de Saint John Perse et Lewis Carroll n'appartiennent qu'à eux, mais sont des sources inépuisables d'inspiration pour moi. Pas de sous, pas de plume, pas de chocolat.

**Genre** : Angst  
**Rating** : aucune idée, PG ? R ?  
**Couple(s)** : (spoilers) Harry/Vousn'ignorezpasquisivousavezluletome6, Harry/Draco

**Remarque** : petite ficlette écrite pour le thème des « bonbons » sur 30-baisers (LJ), qui se déroule fin août 1997 : spoilers pour le tome 6 de Harry Potter – allergiques à l'angst, aux Weasley et aux bonbons s'abstenir : l'auteur décline toute responsabilité… Pour toute réclamation, s'adresser à _FSF, 2, rue des Impairs, Pré-au-lard, Hibou 13_.  
**  
**

**SPOILERS** pour le _**TOME 6**_ de HARRY POTTER.

_(Edit : ce texte a été écrit bien avant la parution du t.7)_

O'o'O'o'O

O'o'O

'O'

_Nougat, caramel, bonbons au chocolat._

Le bureau de McGo était vide, désespérément vide, vides les couloirs, vides les portraits hantant les murs. Elle courait, courait sans fin, fit sept fois le tour. Bonbons à hoquet ? Ce n'était pas cela, ce qu'elle voulait, mais où était cette fichue gargouille ? Les salles restaient désertes, déserts les cachots, désertes les plus hautes tours. Et elle courait, courait sans fin. Chocogrenouille ? Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse non plus. Elle se retrouva cependant devant la gargouille qui la narguait, immobile, la langue béant par sa gueule moqueuse.

Si seulement elle se souvenait d'autres sucreries ! Ses frères s'étaient pourtant gaussés d'elle si souvent. Car elle les savait toutes par coeur, elle aussi, même si elle avait souvent fait semblant de moins les aimer qu'eux sous les prétextes les plus futiles, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas en acheter pour tous à chaque fois, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se sacrifient pour elle, la petite dernière.

Elle détestait ce terme : la petite dernière. La dernière. La dernière à trouver le mot de passe a perdu ! Allez, Ginny, c'est facile ! Crème ca…, crème cana…. Elle connaissait cette crème ! Elle connaissait ces voix, ces voix qui émanaient de la gargouille en pierre. Oh, Merlin, Poudlard était possédé. Le château était devenu fou. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un. Elle se mit à frapper contre le mur, frapper contre la porte, frapper sans fin. Sucette, sucette goût, goût à quoi déjà ? Sang, ce sang qui coulait sur ses mains sans s'arrêter alors que le battant s'ouvrait, tournait lentement sur ses gonds, si lentement.

_Nougat, caramel, bonbons au chocolat…  
Malabar, carambar, fraise tagada !_

« Professeur Dumbledore ! venez vite, c'est… »

La pièce était nue. Presque nue. Pas de tableaux, pas de bureau, juste un miroir couvert d'un drap. Elle se retourna. Plus de porte, plus rien. Juste cela, au milieu de la salle désormais close. Un cercle sans fin. Elle se figea, le son de sa respiration battant dans sa gorge, le son de son cœur battant à ses tempes. Elle ferma les yeux, déglutit. Rien n'y fit. La scène ne changea pas. Mais elle sentit un bonbon aller et venir dans sa bouche. Une dragée ? Une dragée qui semblait sans saveur, une dragée qu'elle cassa sous sa dent. Aucun goût. Elle laissa les bouts de sucre fondre sous sa langue, avançant vers le miroir, découvrant la glace ancienne. Je te montrerai ce que ton cœur désire. Je te montrerai... Là était peut-être la sortie !

_Nougat, caramel, bonbons au chocolat...  
Malabar, carambar, fraise tagada !  
Cachou, réglisse, barbe à papa !_

Elle et Harry dansaient sous le dernier des arbres de l'année, fous comme seuls peuvent l'être de jeunes amants. Le Maudit sortit un médaillon de la bouche des morts. Des baies gelées les mains pleines, les étoiles les plus brillantes du ciel. Malefoy mit son doigt dans la bouche des morts. Des baies amères les mains pleines, les vents les puissants du ciel. Lui et Harry s'embrassèrent sous la première feuille de l'année. Les salles changèrent, les salles restèrent, les scènes du passé défilèrent : elle se voyait, elle se voyait elle-même, dans toutes, les cheveux ensanglantés, le torturant sous les derniers feux de l'année. Et son reflet semblait hurler dans le verre.

_Nougat, caramel, bonbons au chocolat…  
Malabar, carambar, fraise tagada !  
Cachou, réglisse, barbe à papa !  
Sucettauxrêves, abracadabra…_

Les derniers fragments du bonbon avaient disparu. Elle se rattrapa instinctivement à la table. La tête lui tournait. Une odeur douçâtre et sucrée flottait tout autour d'elle. Des rires éclatèrent au loin. Les autres. Ron ! Ron souriait béatement à côté d'elle, serrant la main d'une Hermione perdue dans un songe.

« Alors, petite sœur, comment tu trouves…  
— notre dernière invention… ?  
— Carrément mieux que...  
— nos Charmes de Rêveries Certifiées, non ?!  
— Toutes les saveurs inconnues de vos rêves, et totalement gratuites pour la p'tite dernière… hein soeurette, …  
— tu en voudras bien un sac entier de nos…  
— Cauchemars ! Vous les avez copiées sur quoi ? Les dragées-surprises de Bertie Crochue, c'est ça !? Celles qu'on ne pouvait jamais s'acheter ! Celles qui pouvaient avoir aussi des saveurs atroces ?! amères ?! a….  
— Inspiré, inspiré, pas copié, puis c'est qu'on vient de te dire ; dis-le, toi, Fred que c'est ce qu'on vient de dire ! Parfois on tombe mal, mais c'est ce qui est drôle ! On l'a fait en l'honneur de Dumbledore, la formule aussi, il disait toujours qu'il fallait ri…  
— Non.  
— Non ? Si, bien sûr que si !… Il adorait les farces, les sucreries moldues, les rêves, les surprises, …  
— Non, ce n'est PAS DRÔLE. C'était horrible. Absolument horrible. Tout l'_inverse_ de ce que je voulais..., voulais voir ! L'INVERSE ! »

Elle sortit sous le dernier soleil de l'été. La porte de la boutique claqua derrière son éclat de voix. Elle ferma les yeux, priant sans espoir. Mais le Terrier était vide, Poudlard désert et Harry parti depuis longtemps déjà. Comme obsédé, comme possédé. Parti à la poursuite des fragments d'âme manquants, parti à la poursuite de Malefoy.

FIN


	4. Une nouvelle aventure

Auteur: Aélane  
**Titre **: " Car, pour un esprit organisé, la mort n'est qu'une nouvelle aventure "  
(Albus Dumbledore à Harry dans le tome 1, il me semble)  
_Disclaimer_: l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, je ne fais qu'extrapoler sur un événement passé sous silence dans l'intrigue du tome 6.

**Avertissement **: Oneshot (drabble ou ficlette) ; les enfants peuvent lire mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils comprendront tout ce qu'il y a à comprendre.  
**Notes **: il est indispensable d'avoir lu le tome 6 car cette fic se déroule pendant ses dernières pages ; Cornebave est la traduction originale de Slughorn (merci à Catia pour cette traduction originale qui me plaît beaucoup)

_Edit : ce texte a bien sûr été écrit juste après la parution du t.6, bien avant toute parution du tome 7_

O'o'O'o'O

o'O'o

'o'

Le château s'était tu, peu à peu.

Fawkes ne chantait plus. Il avait disparu. Certains avaient bien suggéré que le phénix se fût immolé par le feu, devançant son maître dans la tombe. Pourtant. Pourtant, les phénix sont immortels. Pourtant, aucun tas de cendres n'avait été retrouvé. Tous croyaient, tous espéraient : « les elfes de maisons l'auraient dit, ils l'auraient dit, n'est-ce pas, si tel avait été le cas ?! »

Les élèves murmuraient encore entre eux les dernières nouvelles, comme si parler trop fort allait en apporter de mauvaises à Poudlard, de plus mauvaises. Les professeurs eux-mêmes n'osaient plus guère élever la voix, jour après jour, la colère se muant en douleur.

Les portraits, une fois prévenus par le cri de douleur de la Grosse Dame, n'avaient pas pris le noir. Peut-être ne le pouvaient-ils pas ? Mais le château ne bruissait plus de leurs murmures incessants. Presque tous avaient cessé de parler comme de changer de place.

Figés dans leur cadre, les yeux perdus dans les décors désolés de leurs toiles, muets, lugubres, ils semblaient avoir invité la mort à Poudlard, faisant frissonner des parents d'autant plus heureux d'arracher leur progéniture à ce tombeau en gestation.

Parfois, un jeune pâtre surgissait à l'improviste pour chuchoter à leur oreille on ne savait quoi d'un air excité, sans doute les dernières rumeurs, sans doute que le Ministre en personne était venu présenter ses condoléances, qu'il n'y avait plus un lit de libre à Pré-au-lard, que Harry Potter ne voulait toujours pas dire ce qu'il faisait cette nuit-là avec le Directeur, qu'aucun Serpentard n'était rentré chez lui à la surprise générale, que les Aurors voulaient interroger sous _veritaserum _tous les amis du fils Malefoy après l'enterrement puis fouiller ses affaires, que Cornebave n'avait rien dit ni pour ni contre… Quoi qu'il en fût, le résident du tableau hochait à chaque fois imperturbablement la tête d'un air entendu, comme pour chasser au plus vite l'importun messager.

Les escaliers du château changeaient encore de place, mais d'une manière presque languide, et l'on craignait presque à les voir qu'ils ne finissent par s'arrêter de mouvoir. Les tentures restaient inertes, le ciel de la Grande Salle légèrement voilé de jour comme de nuit. La vie semblait retenir son souffle, un petit peu plus à chaque jour qui passait.

Puis le château fut enfin désert. Les professeurs, les élèves, jusqu'aux fantômes eux-mêmes, tous avaient disparu dehors pour assister à la mise en terre d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ils n'entendirent point les discours ni le chant des sirènes ni les pleurs d'Hagrid ni les lamentations des humains. Ils attendaient. Ils attendaient tous derrière leurs regards vides, sous leurs paupières closes, que le cadavre disparaisse, là-bas, dans sa tombe si blanche. Ils attendaient le cri, ce cri qui serait relayé de Fortescue au pâtre sautant de cadre en cadre jusqu'à l'organe formidable de la Grosse Dame qui achèverait de les sortir tous de leur recueillement.

« Il est achevé ! Ça y est : il a bougé, je vous dis qu'il a bougé ! Venez tous ! »

Soudain, le bureau ne serait plus qu'une foule gigantesque de portraits s'entassant autour de celui du dernier Directeur en date, les elfes de maison s'étant immédiatement transportés sur place à la première annonce faite par Black avec des cadres supplémentaires. Ils guetteraient avec des murmures le deuxième frémissement de sa paupière. Et lorsque Albus ouvrirait enfin ses yeux de peinture, ceux-ci pétilleraient comme à leur habitude en les voyant tous rassemblés autour de lui, surexcités, lançant leurs chapeaux en l'air au milieu des cris de joie, se précipiter pour l'accueillir.

Et Fawkes surgirait peut-être de la petite urne funéraire apportée par les elfes de maison ou bien serait-il déjà là, perché sur le dossier de son siège, chuchotant son chant.

FIN


	5. 14 février 1997

Auteur : Aélane  
**Titre** : 14 février 1997  
**Genre** : angst / humour / romance  
**Rating** : PG  
_Disclaimer_ : l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur créatrice J.K. Rowling, blâmez le reste sur mes neurones.  
**Spoilers** : Harry Potter, t.1 à 6 ; la scène se passe (hypothétiquement) pendant le tome 6.

**Résumé** : À l'aube de la St Valentin, deux solitudes se croisent alors que l'un soupèse ses options et que l'autre s'inquiète.  
(ne pas lire la phrase suivante si vous préférez la surprise de qui est qui)  
Draco Malefoy ne connaissait pas Luna Lovegood, quelque part mieux aurait valu qu'il ne la rencontrât jamais.

**Note de l'auteur** : drabble (fic courte, en 500 mots maximum) rédigée pour le thème de la St Valentin sur la communauté frenchdrabble (LJ), prétexte pour l'auteur à s'entraîner à l'écriture de dialogues.

o'O'o'O'o

O'o'O

_14 février 1997, en attendant l'aube._

« Toi aussi, tu es venu voir les oiseaux ?

— Qu...

— Je ne voulais te faire sursauter. Attention ! Tu vas tomber et les faire fuir, sauf les corbeaux qui viendront se repaître, mais qui voudrait d'un augure pareil ? Donc, ne tombe pas.

— Dégage !

— Les toits sont à tout le monde. Tu attends encore ton oiseau alors ou pas ? On est le quatorze.

— Les oiseaux dorment, crétine. Et ces contes de bonnes femmes, c'est pour les filles désespérées dans ton genre. Maintenant tu pars ou...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le toit nord-est de Poudlard, alors, à six heures du matin, tout seul ?

— Rien. Rien qui ne concerne des oiseaux ni quelqu'un qui... Tu n'es pas préfète. Retourne d'où tu viens si tu ne veux pas vingt points en moins pour ta Maison, quelle qu'elle soit.

— Le couvre-feu donne une heure de coucher, pas de lever, monsieur le préfet. Puis, il n'y a pas à avoir honte d'une tradition si ancienne. Tous se sont levés très tôt pour attendre leurs lettres. Ils n'y connaissent rien : ce n'est pas du tout la bonne méthode. Le Ministère a inventé ça parce que la divination causait trop de problèmes. Mais le vrai moyen, ce sont les oiseaux. Tu ne lis pas le_ Chicaneur_ ?

— ... nnn... !

— Tu as tort. Le premier oiseau de la journée te montrera celui que tu épouseras dans l'année. Tiens, tu ne trouves pas que la lune devient moins lumineuse, la nuit plus grise ?

— ... non.

— Hé ! Là-bas, regarde ! Au-dessus du lac ! C'est moi qui l'ai aperçu la première.

— Où tu vois un oiseau ?

— Il y a un sombral qui s'amuse à effrayer les sirènes.

— ... Ce n'est pas un oiseau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Comment peux-tu l'affirmer si t'en as jamais vu ? Ils ont des ailes après tout.

— Merli...

— Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ?

— Qu...

— Si tu ne dis pas qui, ça ne compte pas.

— Pourquoi tu me parles ?

— Pourquoi tu m'écoutes ? Personne ne m'écoute d'habitude. C'est agréable d'être écoutée. Les sombrals mangent les morts. J'épouserai donc un Mangemort dans l'année. Toi sûrement, puisque tu étais là.

— Ta démence, c'est de naissance ! Ou c'est Po...

— Ils m'appellent Loufoca, quand ils croient que je les écoute pas et même parfois quand ils savent que je suis là. Je n'aurais jamais dû leur dire que j'entendais ma mère morte me parler... parfois...

— Hn...

— C'est pas ta faute, ne fais pas cette tête, ... Où tu vas ? Ne cours pas, tu vas glisser !

(silence)

— Non, rassure-toi, maman. Mais Harry a raison, Malefoy est étrange. Je craignais pour Hedwige : il la regardait si fixement. Il était peut-être juste sous le choc, si c'était son premier oiseau pour lui aussi...

(silence)

— Aucune lettre. Enfin, c'est bizarre. On ne peut pas se marier tous les deux avec Harry.

(silence)

— Oui, s'il m'appelle avec la pièce, je le lui dirai, peut-être. »

FIN

O'o'O

o'O'o'O'o

_Remarques :_

1) la tradition des oiseaux citée par Luna n'est pas chose de mon invention (bien que j'eusse aimé ;p), c'était vraiment une coutume assez répandue au Moyen Âge en Angleterre et en France : le premier oiseau rencontré le jour de St Valentin prédisait en bien ou en mal le statut du futur époux (si c'était un chardonneret ce serait un homme riche, si c'était un moineau un homme pauvre, si c'était un rouge-gorge il porterait l'uniforme, si c'était un cygne il serait fidèle, etc.).

2) cette drabble appartient à la série « Miroirs », car, dans mon idée, même si on peut absolument l'interpréter autrement bien sûr, Luna tend à Draco un miroir de ce qu'il pourrait devenir, peut-être : Draco finit par voir en Luna, un de ses futurs possibles (un orphelin entre autres), un futur qu'il ne veut surtout pas devenir, à n'importe quel prix.


	6. Azkaban

Auteur : Aélane  
**Titre** : « Azkaban » _(Miroirs_, oneshot n°6)

**Genre** : psychologique, une louche d'angst, une pincée d'humour et un soupçon de slash  
**Rating** : PG  
_Disclaimer_ : personnages, intrigues & univers ont été créés par J.K.Rowling, ils lui appartiennent jusqu'à sa mort et au-delà.  
SPOILERS : tomes 1 à 6 (texte écrit avant toute parution du t.7)

**Résumé** : Trois hommes, accusés d'être des Mangemorts, sont enfermés à Azkaban (été 1996, entre tome5 et tome6).  
**Note** : trois drabbles-cadeaux de 100 mots pour (& sur un thème de) Annaoz.

o'O'o'O'o

o'O'o

(L'ingénu)  
On lui en avait raconté des histoires sur la prison la plus dangereuse d'Angleterre. Il avait cru ne pas survivre à la première nuit. Il les avait comptés, le premier mois, les nuits, les jours, espérant voir la lourde grille s'ouvrir, quelqu'un venir l'interroger, une ombre passer dans le couloir où les torches brûlaient indéfiniment. Quand il se souvenait d'attendre, il s'étonnait encore de ne devenir ni fou ni violé ni famélique… Non, Azkaban n'était pas si horrible. La vérité, c'était que la vie à Azkaban était parfaitement monochrome. Et Stan commençait à comprendre ce que mourir d'ennui voulait dire.

(L'impénitent)  
On lui en avait conté des souvenirs sur la prison la plus atroce qui soit. Il avait été certain de ne pas moisir ici, une fois la première nuit enfuie. Il les avait dénombrées, le premier mois, les heures, escomptant voir à tout moment les murs s'effondrer, des ombres furtives se glisser sur les murs pour égorger ses geôliers invisibles. Quand il se souvenait d'espérer, il s'étonnait encore d'être assis à attendre, la Marque brûlant par intermittence sur son bras ankylosé, inutile. Oui, même sans Détraqueurs, Azkaban restait horrible. Et Walden commençait à appréhender ce que mourir d'espoir voulait dire.

(L'intriguant)  
On lui en avait infligé des discours sur la prison la plus sûre au monde. Il avait craint que ces idiots ne le libèrent dès la première nuit. Il les avait cochées, chaque mois, les nuits, rêvant que, plus les jours passaient, moins Son Auguste Seigneurie serait tentée d'assouvir jusqu'ici sa vengeance, amorcée avec l'ordre d'organiser cette opération suicide au Ministère. Quand il se souvenait de regarder autour de lui, il se surprenait à sourire benoîtement au jeune homme abattu d'en face. Oui, à Azkaban, il serait libre. Et Lucius commençait à réapprendre ce qu'être heureux de vivre voulait dire.

FIN


	7. Monologue

**Titre** : Monologue  
Auteur : Aélane

SPOILERS : scène "manquante" du tome 5, texte écrit avant la parution du t.7

**Personnages** : Mondingus, Remus, différents membres de l'Ordre (Sirius/Remus mentionné)

**Rating** : PG-13 (K )  
_Disclaimer_ : personnages comme univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que m'amuser avec, puisque dans sa grande mansuétude elle ne nous l'interdit point + cf. note de bas de page.

**Résumé** : (scène "manquante" de la fin du tome 5) A la première réunion de l'Ordre après la bataille du Département des mystères, Remus s'est auto-proclamé seule personne habilitée à mettre en ordre les affaires de Sirius : dès la fin de la dite réunion, il est alors monté (s'enfermer) dans la chambre de Sirius. Après les échecs d'Arthur puis de Molly, Albus envoie la cavalerie. Et quelle cavalerie... le pauvre Remus s'en serait peut-être bien passé...

**Note **: écrit pour et sur un thème de Spooky (fic-sur-demande, LJ)

O'o'O'o'O

o'O'o

'o'

Non, fieu, t'es pas tout seul. Et m'contemple pas comm'ça, façon dragon à oeufs. C'est l'vieux carroubleur, l'vrai doué des lourdes qui clenchent pas. T'as encore deux dizaines d'ans d'retard, au bas mot, pour l'empêcher d'visiter la cambuse qu'y souhaite. Car oui, il souhaite. Il souhaitait très fort. Rapplique donc m'chourer c'blavin. Et m'l'trempe pas comm' l'reste d'la literie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire la Molly si tu lui noies son ménage ? Hein ? La dépression du siècle. L'clan rouquin, il s'rait à la diète pendant des s'maines ! Tu veux pas ça quand mêm' ?

Bernique, fieu, qu't'en as rien à foutre, de ce qu'on fait, de c'qu'on jacte, de ce qu'on cogite. D'puis quand t'es une couche-toi là d'mon bouge ? J'en ai d'ailleurs des nouvelles. Si j'croyais pas qu'ça s'rait emplâtre sur jambe d'L'Auror, t'y s'rais déjà. C'qu'y t'faudrait, c'est une femme. Une sensible. Y a qu'l'Ding. T'as pas d'bol. La seule mignonne, la cousine là, l'est à la Charité.

Oui, Sainte-Mangouste, m'ergote pas. Y t'restait plus qu'l'vieux Ding, manière. T'as éconduit tous les autres. Mais l'Ding, il s'éconduit pas. C't'un tenace. T'l'as jamais vu réclamer son pap'lard à un rond-de-cuir pour l'import ! Pas l'choix. 'fin, Albus y nous laisse 'cun choix si tu veux raisonner façon tribunal. C'est d'ta propr'faute aussi.

Car t'es pas tout seul, mon coquin. Oui, pas tout seul, et j'm'époumonerai jusqu'au gosier sec si j'veux. L'monde entier, il ignore rien d'qu'ce qu'tu fabricotes ici en solitaire. C'est pas faute d'l'avoir clamé à faire trembler la Mère Mouchard ni d'rabrouer la Molly. Une brave, la Molly. Soigne tes oches car tu m'ouïras pas cracher ça deux fois. Une brave mégère. Une bonn'brav' qui voulait juste bien faire. L'a pas l'Bien en face des trous des fois, mais voilà qui méritait pas ta porte sur l'pif. Malgré ça, t'as tout c'paquet d'camerluches qu'y poireautent toujours en bas, en rang, une vraie parade d'légumes sur l'étal. Et légumes on l'est pas encore, hein, pour n'pas piger plus vite qu'un argotier d'vant l'Auror en planque qu'tu faisais l'fort.

J't'dévide pas à l'estorgue, façon rond-de-cuir t'passant ses lois d'rrière ses fagots, mon camerluche. Hein, qu'ça faisait bien l'solide, l'rocher raisonnable pour mieux lécher ses plaies dans son coin après, pire qu'un d'ces anachorètes du désert ! Mais ça guérit jamais les plaies du coeur. Un jour, l'battand l'finit juste par arrêter d's'tasser. Y s'oublie, c'est tout. Ça s'oublie qu'c'est là. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? T'es pas l'dernier à vouloir écluser la marchandis' en mémoire des morts. Puis, t'es pas tout seul à l'avoir eu à la bonne, l'p'tiot Black.

M'dévore pas avec ces yeux d'incrédules, ça fait mal, tu sais. On discourait d'là-bas. Comment la Mère Mouchard elle atteignait jamais l'balançon d'ta cellule. L'bruit d'la mer, qu'on essayait d'l'ouïr pour pas écouter l'ressassement des pensées mauvaises.

Holà, non. Non, non, non on s'met pas à descendre ma belle, ma toute belle, ma maltouse, comme l'dernier des trolls ! Tu nous fais honte. C'est qu'c'est pas du « au goulot », ça, ni du pisse-misère d'claquedents. J'lui collais qu'du beau jus à mon camerluche, du pur de pur, sans les limitations d'ces ignares. Question d'entraide. Parfait'ment. D'entraide. J'allais pas lui dire non. C'est qu'l'blues d'sortie d'taule, ça lui connaît au Ding. L'a jamais plongé mais ces chafouins d'chenasses du Ministère ça envoie toujours là-bas en préventive, comme ils disent. Pour vous dégoûter des p'tites maltouses, qu'ils jactaient beau à la cantonade. Quand leurs macarons d'rond-de-cuirs, ils étaient si bien contents d'les rencontrer pour un soir, certaines d'mes maltouses, hein ! Et des Jésus même. Z'ont juste dégoûté l'vieux Ding d'leurs faces d'hommes trop propets.

Oui, l'était aussi tout dégoûté, l'p'tiot Black. Sûr. Un peu comme un gredin d'idiot qu'y est en face d'moi pour l'heure. Tout dégoûté par lui-même qu'il était notre Sirius. Comme si c'était lui qui s'y était envoyé à Azkaban. L'Ding lui il blâme toujours les autres et la liste est longue : c'est bien plus sain. Pourquoi ces vraies têtes d'hypogriffes d'Gryffondor ça reste plus dur qu'pierre ? Y a rien à comprendre, c'est tout simple.

File-moi donc l'carafon et accio-moi deux verres. T'es pas tout seul, j't'confirme. Puis, c'est qu'ça t'crève l'gosier. S'égosiller façon Christ dans l'désert, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire. Chuis pas un saint, moi. L'avait besoin l'petit. Besoin d'pas t'en dire et dire et dire. Y a des vannes, faudrait jamais les ouvrir. L'était coincé. Moi, j'ai toujours refusé d'm'laisser serrer l'quiqui, mais y a pas grand monde qui l'aime, l'pôvre pôvre Ding.

L'rapport ? L'rapport, tu m'demand'rais au lieu d'm'faire ces billes de merlan frit. L'rapport, c'est qu'on se fait jamais mieux piéger qu'par les gens qu'on aime. Et, pour ça, il les aimait l'Sirius, les Potter. Ouidam. Y parlait d'vous. D'toi aussi. A en faire cracher à un gobelin son or. C'était compliqué, toi. Trop compliqué. 'fin avec plusieurs carafons, ça l'dev'nait moins, quoique pas au point d'aller voir ailleurs. J'lui en ai proposé pourtant des Jésus... c'est qu'ça a des besoins, un homme... L'a jamais voulu, même si les Détraqueurs ça vous mange tous vos souvenirs heureux. Et des souvenirs heureux, l'en avait plus trop l'pôvre camerluche. Que les mauvais.

T'savais pas ? Vous êtes quelque chose, vous les Gryffondor. Oui, beim, t'inquiète, t'as ta Muette pour toi. T'allais pas t'forcer non plus, hein ? ça vous aurait mené où, ça ? Nulle part. Et l'nulle part, il connaît bien l'Ding, l'fréquente toutes les fins d'semaine.

Bref, ça t'parlait des obligations. Des obligations du coeur. Faut pas s'sentir obligé, l'voilà, l'conseil d'ton ancien, mon galifard. Et t'es en train d't'sentir obligé, à ton tour, toi, là. Ouais, d'voir d'mémoire, vengeance, tout ça. Faut pas. Y t'aurait pas voulu pareil fardeau, l'Sirius. L'voulait qu'tu sois libre. Pas comme lui, cerné par cette cambuse qu'il haïssait sans pouvoir la céder à sa psychopathe d'cousine. J'lui ai promis d'veiller sur les affaires des Black, va. Viens, t'es pas tout seul, arrête tes grimaces, m'lansquine pas des arées d'larmes sur la fourniture. Allez. Parle un peu et laisse-moi donc ranger ça avec toi. Puis on descendra s'faire un autre p'tit, ma tournée. Y a plus une seule goutte. Qu'des cadavres ici. Rien qui t'réchauffe l'battand des vivants. Allez, viens, l'Remus, viens.

FIN

O'o'O

o'O'o'O'o

PS : J.K.R. s'en étranglerait peut-être (sûrement), mais mille merci aux dictionnaires d'argot, aux dialogues d'Audiard et à la chanson de Brel pour l'inspiration du personnage de Mondingus Fletchler, tel que décrit et imaginé ici.

PS2 : petit lexique d'argot, au cas où hélas le contexte ne suffise point à la compréhension :

(un) _fieu_ : fils, fiston  
(un) _carroubleur_ : cambrioleur spécialisé en fausse clé  
(une) _lourde_ : porte  
(une)_ cambuse_ : chambre  
_chourer_ : prendre, voler  
(un)_ blavin_ : mouchoir  
(la)_ Mère Mouchard_ : la lune  
_jacter_ : parler, dire  
(une) _maltouse_ : contrebande, produit de contrebande  
(un/une) _camerluche_ : camarade  
_dévider à l'estorgue_ : mentir, raconter des histoires (fausses)  
(un)_ battand_ : coeur  
_poireauter_ : attendre  
(une) _chenasse_ : chien vicieux  
_macaron_ : traître  
(un) _balançon_ : barreaux d'une prison  
(la) _Muette_ : conscience  
(un) _Jésus_ : prostitué masculin  
(un) _bouge_ : maison de passe  
_lansquiner_ : pleurer/pleuvoir  
(une) _arée_ : averse  
(un) _galifard_ : apprenti


	8. Quiproquo

**Titre** : Quiproquo  
Auteur : Aélane

**Personnages** : Kingsley, Severus, Scrimgeour  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : humour/drame

_**Avertissements**_ : SLASH (Severus/Kingsley), drabble à situer juste après la fin du tome 6 (texte écrit avant toute parution du t.7)

_Disclaimer_ : bien sûr tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette drabble qui échoit entièrement à Spooky et à son thème imposé du fou rire !  
**Note** : écrit pour et à la demande de Spooky

O'o'O'o'O

o'O'o

En découvrant la convocation qui le délivrait du monde moldu, Kingsley avait sincèrement soupçonné un gratteur de buvard de se payer sa tête ou d'être bigleux – on ne savait jamais avec ces maudits binoclards. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Le papier était toutefois authentique, si sérieusement authentique que, une heure après, une demi-fesse perchée sur un fauteuil croulant sous les décorations, l'Auror s'était retrouvé à ne point prêter la moindre attention au laïus que lui débitait le Ministre en personne, tout à la tâche fort délicate de ne pas lui rire au nez.

S'il commençait, jamais son fou rire ne pourrait s'arrêter. Après Sirius Black le traître, voilà qu'on le chargeait de retrouver Snape l'assassin ? Qui parmi l'Ordre avait eu cette idée tordue ? Snape lui-même, sûrement. C'était un grand spécialiste, comme il avait pu le constater de visu.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de « ce n'est pas parce qu'on baise que ma vie te regarde » qui tienne, Snape, puis Albus ou Minerva, Remus, tout le monde allait l'entendre : pourquoi personne ne le consultait jamais ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était exilé parmi des imbéciles – ces politiciens, tous les mêmes – qu'il en avait perdu toute cervelle. Avec sa trentaine bien tassée, dont une dizaine d'années de traque sous le coude : il avait fait ses preuves, bon sang ! Il n'avait pas à être mis devant le fait accompli comme un gamin.

Lui, il aurait trouvé des moyens bien moins tape à l'œil pour redorer le blason de leur espion auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Se priver de Dumbledore à Poudlard, le faire passer pour mort, le cacher à Square Grimmaurd ! La situation de Severus n'était pas si désespérée ! Et il était hors de question qu'il joue au chat et à la souris avec son amant, même d'une nuit, de deux nuits bien arrosées, trois soirs, un mois, deux mois de soirs tâtonnants, hésitants, étranges, mais d'une étrangeté dont il ne voulait plus se passer. Le faux Mangemort n'avait qu'à le recruter, lui… lui et Tonks, tiens ! Cela serait là un exploit bien plus intéressant pour l'Ordre, comme pour lui-même, à long terme.

La tête que ferait Severus s'il lui proposait d'essayer sa panoplie ridicule fut l'idée de trop : il laissa échapper un premier rire. Il regretta toujours par la suite que, séance tenante, le Ministre ne l'ait pas alors fusillé autrement que du regard.

FIN


	9. La disparition de Monsieur Ollivander

**Titre** : La disparition de M. Ollivander  
Auteur : Aélane

**Genre** : angst, étude de caractère  
Rating/Avertissements : PG, post-tome6 (texte écrit AVANT la parution du t.7)

_Disclaimer_ : le canevas et les figures d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de leur créatrice, Mme J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les chutes de son ouvrage.

**Note** : écrit à la demande d'Annaoz et sur une question d'icelle (« qu'est-il arrivé à Ollivander ? »).

O'o'o'O'o'o'O

o'O'o'O'o

O'o'O

« Telle baguette, tel sorcier ou telle sorcière, tel enfant, disent les gens. Rien n'est plus inexact, même si la baguette choisit le sorcier dont la magie répondra à la sienne. C'est là un phénomène de résonance. Un phénomène unique. Mais la baguette n'est pas le sorcier pour autant. Ce n'est qu'un instrument, au même titre que toi ou que moi.  
Oui, depuis que notre ancêtre a façonné la première baguette sur les instructions d'Aristotès, la famille Ollivander ne fait que servir le monde sorcier, c'est-à-dire servir la magie, non les sorciers. Ce que font les sorciers de leur baguette est leur choix, non le nôtre, et chacun choisira différemment, et chaque baguette sera différente.  
Rappelle-toi bien cette première leçon, fils : toutes les baguettes sont uniques. Aussi belle soit ton oeuvre, aussi lamentable soit ton premier essai, jamais tu ne les oublieras. Et jamais tu ne devras essayer de refaire deux fois la même, jamais. »

Ce discours n'avait franchi les lèvres de son père qu'à cette occasion, lorsque celui-ci était devenu son maître, comme son père avant lui. Monsieur Ollivander ne l'avait répété qu'à une seule personne, la seule personne dont il ait jamais pensé faire son apprenti, une fois qu'il fut clair que la nature ne lui donnerait aucun descendant. Le jeune homme avait violemment contesté l'idée même de n'être qu'un instrument. Il voulait agir, agir sur la magie comme sur le monde, secouer le Ministère engoncé dans ses traditions, faire de grandes choses. Et de grandes choses comme de terribles choses il avait faites, n'avait-il pas convaincu son vieil ami que les règles qu'il suivait pouvaient être contournées pour un plus grand bien ?

Il avait résisté longtemps avant de créer une baguette jumelle. Même jumelles, aucune baguette n'était semblable, l'avait-il mis en garde. Son compagnon ébaucha un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis des lustres, alors que le phénix lui donnait une autre plume. « Je sais, je n'avais pas oublié, avait affirmé le tout nouveau Directeur de Poudlard, et la chose est heureuse ».

Maintenant que la guerre qu'il avait entraperçue dans la vente de cette deuxième baguette au jeune Harry Potter, il y a si peu de temps, lui semblait-il, s'était avancée à visage découvert, Monsieur Ollivander se hâta de mettre ses affaires en ordre. Il se souvenait de chaque baguette qu'il avait vendue. Il connaissait autant celle de Scrimgeour que celle de Bellatrix Black : quoique lui eût enseigné son père, quoique affirmât la tradition des Ollivander, il pouvait assurément infirmer que l'un comme l'autre choisirait de venir ici, dès Albus en terre. Il ne deviendrait pas leur instrument. Il ne ferait pas de choix ni ne les laisserait lui imposer le leur, et cela même était un choix aurait dit Albus ; mais Albus était mort. Lui, il avait décidé de laisser le monde sorcier trancher. Les dés avaient été lancés.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'avance sur ses poursuivants.

FIN


	10. Les désarrois de l'élève Nott

**Titre** : Les désarrois de l'élève Nott (ou " Sucettes, Stratégies amoureuses et Serpentard obtus ")  
Auteur : Aélane

**Genre** : humour/romance & très léger angst  
**Rating** : PG-13  
Avertissement : **SLASH**  
Spoilers : situé durant le t.6 (_ce texte a été écrit après la sortie du t.6_, avant toute parution du tome 7)

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à sa créatrice, J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que broder dessus pour m'amuser.

**NB** : Aainnt voulait du Blaise/Théodore et des sucettes, blâmez-la donc totalement pour cette ficlette ;p

O'o'O'o'O

O's'O

'O'

C'était ignoble, odieux, insupportable ! Il était à bout de nerfs ! Pourquoi ce maudit Malefoy n'était jamais là lorsqu'on avait vraiment besoin de lui ? Il n'y avait pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres ou d'état de santé défaillant ou de Potter qui tienne, Malefoy était d'abord un Préfet Serpentard de Poudlard, poste dont on ne pouvait démissionner, fonction insigne qu'il devait avant toutes choses honorer. C'était donc à lui de s'abaisser à aller parler à Zabini pour lui signifier d'arrêter d'ennuyer son monde, même si ce monde se réduisait pour l'heure, depuis quelques heures même, à sa seule personne.

Bien sûr, Théodore aurait très bien pu échapper à cette pénible situation en quittant son oreiller confortable, son thé glacé et leur dortoir pour aller tenter de battre sous le regard scrutateur de Pince-Sans-Rire les 100 pouces de parchemin que Granger avait déjà dû produire sur les applications arithmantiques du nombre d'or. Toutefois, rien ne garantissait que cela aurait réglé le problème : Zabini avait tendance à apparaître aussi à la bibliothèque ces derniers temps. Il fallait bien qu'il mérite quelque peu son inclusion dans cette secte sans intérêt du vieux bedonnant, autrement que par les relations maritales de sa mère, n'est-ce pas... D'ailleurs, le fait même que ce dillettante y soit et non Théodore, prouvait bien que le vieux serpent ne choisissait absolument pas les meilleurs, indépendamment de toute autre considération. C'était politique, purement politique, c'était injuste : Théodore blâmait son père qui empoisonnerait décidément jusqu'au bout la vie de son unique rejeton.

Il savait que toute carrière au Ministère lui était fermée. Il savait que s'il ne voulait pas la Marque - car, contrairement à Malefoy, il n'était pas un mouton déguisé en serpent, lui, que s'il voulait vivre donc, il lui faudrait trouver un apprentissage sur le continent et justifier des meilleures notes possibles pour ce faire.

Que Zabini en fasse des gorges chaudes, c'était ennuyeux quoique fort prévisible, mais qu'il dérange ainsi Théodore quand il essayait de briller pour assurer son avenir envers et contre tous, c'était inadmissible. C'était mesquin !! Par Mordred, Zabini avait tout ce dont Théodore avait jamais rêvé. Une mère, une place assurée au Ministère, du respect, de l'assurance auprès des filles, un corps… De quoi était-il jaloux ? Car comment expliquer autrement que Zabini ait soudainement décidé que dévorer bonbons comme sucettes avec des bruits de déglutition répugnants était l'attitude habituelle qu'il devait adopter autour de Théodore ? Les sucettes étaient de loin le pire. Surtout celles à l'anis. Théodore adorait l'anis…

Par toutes les goules, Zabini n'aurait-il donc jamais fini ce stock de sucreries, qu'il avait ramené de Pré-au-lard dimanche dernier ??

Théodore ne fut jamais aussi soulagé de sa vie de voir apparaître enfin un Malefoy, fût-il l'ombre de lui-même. Il en manqua le regard noir que lui jeta Blaise lorsqu'il fit signe à Draco de venir le trouver sur son lit dont il tira aussitôt les rideaux en rajoutant un Impertubable au cas où. Zabini devait arrêter son manège ou Théodore ne répondait plus de lui, ce qui serait fort nuisible pour toute la maison Serpentard : les Serpentard ne devaient pas s'entretuer au vu et su de toute l'école. Malefoy comprendrait.

« Oh, Merlin, non, oh non, je ne me mêle pas de tes histoires de cœur, Nott ! J'ai des tâches bien bien plus importantes blablabla même Pansy ne blablabla pires que des filles, je vous jure blabla blaaa blabla-bla ! » soupira son préfet avec moult trémolos dramatiques, ce qui lui prouva que Malefoy ne commençait pas à défaillir que physiquement parlant.

Salazar… il avait toujours été entouré d'incapables… ce qui était encore supportable, mais entouré de déséquilibrés au cerveau dérangé ! La coupe était pleine !

Demain, il irait menacer Zabini. Zabini devait absolument arrêter avant que Théodore n'arrache cette maudite sucette de la bouche de Zabini et ne fasse une bêtise, comme... comme commencer à écouter les théories absurdes de Malefoy. Il avait toute la nuit pour trouver un moyen de parler à Blaise, de l'obliger à arrêter son manège. Il pouvait commencer par le faire chanter...

FIN


	11. Là où le choix commence

**Titre** : Là où le choix commence, finissent le paradis et l'innocence  
Auteur : Aélane

**Genre** : angst et un peu d'humour (parce qu'avec Xenophilius dans les parages, il y a toujours un peu d'humour)  
**Rating** : PG

SPOILERS : chapitre 20 du **_tome 7_**

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à sa créatrice, J.K.Rowling, je ne fais que broder dessus pour m'amuser.

**Notes** : texte écrit pour la rubrique _Le Sorcier du Mois _(Xenophilius Lovegood en février) sur pompom-power ; le titre est une citation d'Arthur Miller.

O'o'O'o'O

o'O'o

Xenophilius n'avait guère été homme à tergiverser, à chercher ses mots, à se sentir mal à l'aise, à bégayer, à trembler de peur. La poursuite de l'esprit ne prenant pas en compte de si mondaines émotions, les Serdaigle tendaient à laisser ce genre de choses aux autres Maisons.

Xenophilius ne prêtait aucune attention aux ignorants qui se gaussaient de lui devant lui lorsque, de jaune flamboyant revêtu, il arpentait l'allée de Traverse. Il ne sourcillait pas plus devant les dires mi-méprisants mi-menaçants des idiots, fussent-ils ministres de la magie, survivants de la campagne continentale contre Grindelwald ou pédants professeurs. Ces demi-savants dont les vues étriquées vous troublaient à qui mieux mieux la merveilleuse lumière du monde, la merveilleuse clarté de l'esprit, ceux-là étaient les pires, de vraies terreurs. Mais il avait affronté plus terrible encore : il avait contemplé le Basilic arctique les yeux dans les yeux d'un miroir sans tain. Enfin... il aurait pu, ce n'était pas sa faute si cette merveille de la nature n'apparaissait qu'aux aurores boréales des années bissextiles – au moins avait-il appris une chose essentielle en allant sur place !

Nulle bête, nul grand personnage, nul sort, nul mirage, nul mystère ne lui avait jamais donné des sueurs si froides qu'on aurait pu y noyer une peuplade entière de Joncheruines. Nul ne l'avait fait reculer comme la cicatrice identifiant le Survivant lorsque ce dernier apparut sur le pas de sa porte avec ses deux mains droites. Il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de disserter sur le fait qu'avoir deux mains droites était des plus singuliers, malgré la vénérable ancienneté du chiffre trois, au rôle protecteur contre les fumisteries aussi fameux qu'efficace, et ce depuis le trépied des sorcières de Delphes.

Non, Xenophilius ne songeait qu'à sa petite Luna, sa pauvre petiote tombée aux mains de ces brutes dont il avait décrit les exactions, les atrocités, les supplices, jour après jour dans ses articles. Il avait cru que changer la ligne directrice du Chicaneur suffirait. Cela lui avait coûté peu de corroborer les mensonges des marionnettes du Ministère. De toute façon les gens d'esprit sauraient toujours s'informer ; d'autres sources apparaîtraient. Priver les gens de leurs maisons, de leurs biens, de leurs enfants, était une chose ; les priver de la lumière de la vérité, une autre ; priver leur esprit d'y aspirer, encore une tout autre. Les Mangemorts ne pourraient rien faire contre : rien n'était plus dur qu'appauvrir l'esprit. Même la nuit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être lumineuse, les Mangemorts avaient trop peu d'esprit pour s'en rendre compte.

Le problème, c'était que les Mangemorts avaient assurément dû perdre leur peu de cervelle en dévorant celles des autres – ce rituel s'était avéré catastrophique depuis les temps les plus anciens, il aurait pu le leur expliquer s'ils l'avaient écouté ! Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas : couronne d'esprit, et même, et même son plus précieux trésor, la Corne de Ronflak Cornu, rien n'y avait fait.

Xenophilius s'était torturé l'esprit nuit après jour. Il avait suspendu des prunes dirigeables. Il avait bu infusion de Ravegourde sur infusion de Ravegourde. Qu'il était horriblement pénible d'essayer de deviner les désirs des ignares ! Il était toutefois nettement plus horrible d'imaginer le sort dévolu à sa fille, il avait persévéré. Il persévérait encore lorsque Harry Potter arriva avec ses compagnons.

Bien sûr, dès qu'il le vit, ce fut évident. Voilà ce que Vous-Savez-Qui voulait par-dessus tout... Cependant, c'était aussi ce que sa petiote désirait protéger par-dessus tout, il ne l'ignorait pas, son message avait été d'une limpidité confondante. Comme les lieux magiques avaient un lien avec leur propriétaire qui transcendait l'espace comme le temps, d'où d'ailleurs l'attachement post-mortem des fantômes à une maison ou une pièce, il avait essayé, allongé sur le plancher de la chambre de Luna, de consacrer plusieurs heures à envoyer des ondes positives pour rassurer sa fille où qu'elle soit. Il n'avait pu manquer de voir la merveilleuse décoration de son plafond.  
Il avait eu beau se dire que telle avait été la volonté de sa fille, il avait eu beau se concentrer sur sa sagesse, sur son habileté, sur la grandeur de son âme, il avait fini par détourner les yeux. Il avait fini par fuir sa chambre. Il avait fui les images de ces enfants qui étaient sains et saufs, qui, eux, restaient libres, qui, eux, ne souffraient pas, qu'on ne torturait pas, qu'on ne pleurait pas, qu'on...  
Il ne voulait pas continuer à chercher les Ronflaks Cornus avec le fantôme de sa fille, réel ou transcendantal. Les fantômes transcendantaux étaient les pires : vous ne pouviez les voir et ils ne pouvaient vous répondre. Sa femme ne lui avait jamais répondu. Luna ne lui répondrait-elle jamais plus ?

Mais sa fille ne lui adresserait aussi plus jamais la parole s'il arrivait malheur à ses amis par sa faute. Elle le haïrait pour les mensonges qui commençaient à germer alors qu'il leur servait une infusion de Ravegourde, sa préférée. Elle le regarderait comme tous les autres, mi-méprisante mi-menaçante, pour avoir songé à échanger son ami contre elle. Et Xenophilius ne savait s'il serait homme à le supporter. Hélas, le Survivant avait choisi de frapper à sa porte. Il avait voulu à toute fin entrer chez lui malgré son accueil des plus glacial, hésitant, circonspect ! Si on ne surveillait pas déjà sa maison, ça se saurait, on croirait le pire !! On imaginerait qu'il ne souciait pas du sort de sa petite fille !! Harry Potter avait signé la perte de sa Luna... Il n'y avait pas à peser le pour et le contre.

Ce n'était pas comme si le Survivant n'avait pas déjà été fait prisonnier par traîtrise par les Mangemorts - il en avait même publié l'interview exclusive... Comment l'oublier, ce numéro spécial avait été la meilleure vente du Chicaneur depuis sa création. Oui, ce n'était pas comme si Harry Potter n'avait pas déjà survécu deux fois à une rencontre avec Vol... le Mage Noir. Trois, c'était un bon chiffre. Oui, c'est ce qu'il avouerait à Luna. Survivant il était, survivant il serait, quoi que fasse Xenophilius. Les noms avaient vraiment du pouvoir. Il ne ferait pas mentir celui de sa petite fille. Elle continuerait à briller au milieu des ténèbres, il en faisait le serment.

FIN


	12. Après coup

**Titre** : Après-coup  
_Auteur_ : Aélane

**Genre** : angst  
**Rating** : PG

SPOILERS : présérie (époque des Maraudeurs, ce qui se passe après que Severus a failli finir dans l'estomac d'un certain loup-garou), mais mieux vaut avoir lu le **tome 7** !

_Disclaimer_ : J. K. Rowling a tout créé, tout publié et a tous les droits.

**Remarque** : deux drabbles de 100 mots chacune, écrites pour le défi _accident_ sur hp-100-mots.

o.O'o'O.o

.o'O'o.

(POV Severus)

Malheureux. Malencontreux. Et autres euphémismes aussi acidulés que les bonbons au citron du vieillard. Et autres billevesées aussi amères que ses larmes. Et autres mensonges. Oh, non, le lapsus de Black n'avait rien eu d'accidentel. Pas plus que son rire sous cape d'alors. Il avait espéré pouvoir les prendre sur le fait, arracher leurs masques rieurs, révéler leurs vilenies, dévoiler à Lily l'horrible bête tapie dans leurs cœurs. Oh, oui, il y avait eu une bête, plus terrifiante que tous ses cauchemars. Deux bêtes. Il ne savait laquelle était la pire : le loup-garou ou la grandeur d'âme de James.

(POV Remus)

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un était à l'infirmerie en même temps que lui. Peter avait eu beau lui répéter que Snivellus était juste sous sédatifs parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurnicher comme un putois, son cœur terrifié battait encore la chamade : il aurait pu blesser, défigurer, tuer, transformer Snape. Devait-il l'appeler Severus à présent, comme pour compenser par plus d'humanité cette vision monstrueuse qu'il avait été ? Que devait-il faire ? Poudlard et ses amis lui avaient fait oublier ce cauchemar de son enfance, plaider l'accident devant des visages horrifiés : c'est le loup, pas moi, pas moi, pas...

FIN


	13. Les aventures du Sorcier Masqué I

**Titre** : Les aventures aussi palpitantes que secrètes du Sorcier Masqué I  
Auteur : Aélane

**Genre** : humour/fluff (avec un chouïa d'angst bien dissimulée parce qu'on ne se refait pas…)**  
Rating** : PG

**SPOILERS** : à situer entre le dernier chapitre du TOME 7 et l'épilogue.

_Disclaimer_ : J. K. Rowling a tout créé, tout publié et a tous les droits, ceci n'est qu'un exercice d'écriture.

**Remarque** : 5 drabbles de 100 mots chacune, mettant en scène Scorpius Malefoy et écrites pour les thèmes de hp-100-mots.

o.O'o'O.o

.o'O'o.

.'o'.

(Le Sorcier Masqué vs les Elfes-de-maison)

Le glissement subtil du serpent. Furtif tel un Moremplis. La discrétion de la Demiguise. Fuyant comme l'anguille. La clandestinité du fugitif. Plus insaisissable qu'un Vert Gallois. Caméléon, Passe-Muraille, il était Harry Potter ! Celui qui cherchait dans l'ombre sans craindre ni monstres ni tortures ni méchants mages. Il avait mené l'enquête, aujourd'hui le Horcruxe était aux mains des horribles elfes-de-maison qui venaient toujours tout gâcher avec leurs « Petit maître, vous cherchiez cette boîte de chocolats ? La voilà ! » Ils le repéraient toujours. Même Harry Potter n'avait jamais affronté des ennemis pareils, mais aujourd'hui il réussirait. Indécelable comme…

(Le Sorcier Masqué entre en campagne)

Lorsqu'apparut sous le sapin une Vie de Merlin en lieu et place de la biographie de ses rêves, c'en fut trop, son père ne pouvait pas rester aussi aveugle. Coupures de presse savamment dispersées, quémandage d'histoires du soir sur la chute du Tyran, exposés des mérites de son idole pour le monde en général et un Malefoy en particulier au déjeuner, schémas à l'appui. Le Sorcier Masqué passa même une trêve avec les elfes-de-maison qui fixèrent un portrait grandeur nature près du bureau, puis soudoya le grand-duc paternel avec ses friandises de Yule afin d'envoyer houx et gui au Survivant.

(Le Sorcier Masqué défait !)

Papa étant un Malefoy, le Sorcier Masqué s'était attendu à une guerre sans merci. Il avait déjà préparé l'asile où se retirer en cas de revers – les mamans, c'était neutre. Mais, au lieu de tempêter ou de cajoler, ce qui aurait abouti à une contre-attaque fulgurante (il avait engagé quelques tableaux qui s'ennuyaient pour louer pendant son exil les mérites de son héros à toute heure), son père expliqua longuement, gravement, qu'il ne devrait jamais idolâtrer qui le méprisait, aussi mirobolant que soit son but. La guerre leur avait appris une telle leçon. Et Potter n'avait que faire des Malefoy.

(Le Sorcier Masqué triomphant ! … ou presque…)

Lui qui avait tant rêvé d'être adoublé Auror par son héros pour avoir mis fin aux sombres agissements du voleur de plumes de paon… C'était un vrai cauchemar… Le Sorcier Masqué venait de recevoir une nouvelle mission ! Il avait même un plan grâce aux ragots glanés auprès de Maman. Potter aimerait bientôt tellement les Malefoy qu'il viendrait leur rendre visite… – visite qui arriva merveilleusement plus tôt qu'escompté, même s'il apostropha Papa avec un visage rouge peu seyant, et en tonitruant. Le Sorcier Masqué devra faire part de cet effet gênant des chocolats à l'Amortentia au service après-vente des FSF.

(Le Sorcier Masqué vs le Magicobus)

Même s'il ne savait pas transplaner, qu'il n'avait ni poudre de cheminette ni parents en vue, jamais le Sorcier Masqué ne s'avouerait perdu, et il ne criait surtout pas « Maman » au milieu de Pré-au-lard ! Où que l'aventure le surprenne, il se devait de l'accueillir, le pied ferme, les yeux grands ouverts… Car, oui, ce n'était pas la peur panique qui écarquillait ses yeux et le paralysait sur place, tel son héros Harry Potter, il… il… Le Magicobus ! Qui refusa odieusement de remarquer les divers bouts de bois qu'il brandit en guise de baguette. « Maman… »

À suivre…

.'O'.


End file.
